Awakening
by flowacat
Summary: What if Yugi, Ryou and Malik had met their Yami's in more positive circumstances? YxY RxB MxM.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This started as a 3-part ficlet in "Fluffy Days and Nights" but it proved suprisingly emgrossing to write, so I moved it here.

Sumary: What if Yugi, Ryou and Marik had met their Yami's in more positive circumstances? YxY RxB MxM

First up - Yugi x Yami. Even if you are not fond of the other pairings, these two will show up in the subsequent chapters, so stay tuned.

-Yami to Yugi-

=Yugi to Yami=

* * *

The final piece.

After 8 years, it was finally complete.

Yugi Moto felt his pulse quicken as he lowered the golden eye into the center of the Millennium Puzzle.

A soft "click" was all he heard before he was thrown backward in his chair by a pulse of energy.

Like a drawstring snapping taught, a connection formed in his mind. At the end of the connection, lurking at the fringes of his mind - a sense of "other". One moment he was alone, the next he was not.

And yet - he was not afraid. It was if he had been waiting for this moment his entire life.

The young duelist felt a curious sense of wholeness. It was as if he had "clicked" himself into place, rather then the final piece of the Millenium Puzzle.

* * *

It had been a few days since solving the puzzle, but he was finally beginning to understand.

The "other" he had sensed was a consciousness. It slept most of the time, coiled up like a slumbering dragon. If he concentrated, he could feel a reassuring strength radiating from it. Yugi was embarrassed to admit it was incredibly comforting. Each night he found himself reaching out to the presence, yearning for something he couldn't quite name.

Occasionally, as now, he felt the presence move. Whispered thoughts entered his mind unbidden, dark secrets promising unbridled power.

Experimentally, he gave a gentle tug on the connection.

The consciousness roared to life and he was overwhelmed -

 **A fierce desire to protect the gentle soul that had rescued him from darkness eternal.**

Yugi's jaw dropped. The thoughts in his mind that were not his own.

Could his "other" self be evil? Surely not - it had protected him on countless occasions. Although he had no recollection of these events, Anzu had filled him in on what occurred while the "other" took control of his body.

Trying another tactic, Yugi concentrated on the feeling of happiness and joy he felt at the discovery of the presence and pushed that feeling along the connection.

It seemed to settle and Yugi got the distinct feeling it was purring.

* * *

If pain is all you know, can it still be called pain?

The spirit had no concept of pain. The sameness of his existence was punctuated only by the passage of time. He might not even have had that if it weren't for barely perceptible changes in the chains that bound him.

It seemed even the chains were not immune to time. While he could not see – the inky darkness surrounding him robbed him of most of his senses – he had somehow regained his sense of touch. The subtle cold pressure on his skin had gradually changed – becoming rough and fragile.

A few of the chains had even broken, freeing his hands and feet. Each of these moments was a cause for celebration, each small freedom cherished.

Then, between the space of one heartbeat and the next – it was over.

* * *

The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle languished in hedonistic delight, each sensation a poignant contrast to the darkness that had been his only companion for as long as he could remember.

Unable to resist, he reached out mentally and caressed the "other", the host he occupied. The connection was still tenuous, rippling with the power that had formed it. The spirit would take no risk in this regard. Having only just been "born" as it were, he nevertheless felt an uncontrollable desire to protect the other. He had never truly felt whole, he realized, not until this moment. The feeling was so overpowering it brought tears to his eyes.

An echo of his thoughts bounced back at him. With the thoughts came a sense of the emotion behind them - curiosity, innocence, and a touch of fear. While the puzzle was a harsh mistress, it had allowed this small boon – a connection to his other, that allowed them to communicate.

Unashamedly scanning through the memories of his host the spirit tallied the changes that had occurred. Some part of him knew that it had been thousands of years. Where exactly he had come from, however, was a mystery. He knew only what the puzzle would allow him to know.

One thing that was clear - if harm befell his host it would damage him far more than any harm to himself. It was distinctly foreign to him - to suddenly cherish something more than his own life. A small, instinctual part of him knew that in the "long ago" time, he had never felt such selflessness.

The puzzle had chosen this young man. No – that was not right. This young man had been born to be the other half of his soul, they completed and balanced each other.

Reaching out once again to caress the consciousness that slumbered next to his, the spirit basked in its warmth and innocence.

A ripple of anger - his hosts' recent memories passed before his eyes, so much violence against the gentle one. The boy, who it seemed was not as young as he appeared, disliked being small. Suppressing a laugh, the spirit took control of their shared form, casting illusions over the young body. It would not do for him to appear innocent. It was no difficult task to make minor adjustments to how others perceived this body, to create a more intimidating figure. He had no desire to change his host entirely - and he knew with unusual confidence that there was a limit to his power.

While some might consider it to be the ultimate form of narcissism, the spirit had to admit part of him was attracted to this young man. This was, of course, nothing he would ever be able to say or express. After all - he was essentially a parasite.

Rifling through memories, he discovered a name - Yugi.

He paused to cherish the name - to imprint it upon his heart. Yugi.

 _ **YugiYugiYugiYugiYugi**_

It was a name he would never forget.

With a groan of pleasure, the spirit fell back upon a soft bundle of cloth. His new memory supplied a name - comforter. The object beneath – Yugi's bed.

Perhaps if he served this new master well, Yugi would allow him to experience more of this world.

* * *

"Are you there?"

The silence was deafening. Yugi concentrated on the connection to the other consciousness within his mind. The connection slipped from his grasp at the lightest touch, perhaps sensing his inexperience.

Yugi had been trying to talk to the "other" for days without success.

With a sudden stroke of insight, he reached into the holster that held his deck and pulled it out, thumbing through the cards until he found the Dark Magician. The only times his other self had appeared occured when he was in danger... or about to duel. Yugi had no intention of putting himself in danger, so a duel it would be.

Simply staring at the card seemed to have no effect. Frowning in concentration Yugi returned the card to the deck and tried a different approach.

"It's time to duel"

He felt foolish saying the words out loud, but shook off the feeling and began to shuffle the cards.

Success at last.

As always, the transformation was euphoric. A searing heat that started in his chest and flowed outwards, burning away all traces of innocence in its path. A tingling at the back of his head warned him of the disorientation that came next. The other consciousness gathered up Yugi's mind and pushed. It was not a forcible movement but a gentle setting aside as if to say "let me take care of you".

Yugi struggled against the fatigue that followed - determined to stay awake.

Now in posession, the other Yugi looked at the deck in his hands and around the room in confusion.

"What is this? There is no opponent."

The spirit of the Millenium Puzzle reached out with his mind and clicked something out of place. Yugi eyes widened as the body that was his and yet not his stepped to the side – and he did not follow. Looking down, Yugi yelped as he saw straight through his body as if he were a ghost.

Drifting away with jerking motions, Yugi turned and looked into his own eyes. His other self looked different, taller with more angular eyes and vertical fringe.

"I wanted to meet you" Yugi said, smiling in what he hoped was a friendly manner.

The spirit look down at the deck of cards questioningly.

"It was the only way I could think to call you." Yugi looked down at the floor and clasped his hands together.

"There is another way" The spirit touched his forehead with two fingers, smirking.

-You may speak to me this way, master-

The words sounded clearly in Yugi's mind.

Shocked, he felt the connection thrumming with power - his other self had changed it somehow

=My other self=

Yugi smiled, this reminded him of talking to an invisible friend.

-Yes, master.-

=Thank you. Thank you for granting my wish, for giving me friends.=

-You should not thank me. I inhabit your body like a parasite-

"NO!"

Yugi winced as his other self stepped backwards, his eyes wary.

-! I am sorry, master!-

=No! I am not your master. We are... partners=

-Yes, aibou-

He felt a warm flush of pleasure at the words.

"What is your name?"

The spirit looked away and crossed his arms.

"I do not know. The puzzle will not allow me to remember."

"You have to have a name!"

"You may call me... Yami"

* * *

A/N: This one will not be updated quite as frequently as the others it takes longer to write. Protip: reviews really do make me write faster!


	2. Chapter 2

RxB

* * *

The boredom was getting to him.

The Millennium Ring would not allow him to rest, but neither would it allow any distraction.

Worse than the boredom, however, was the persistent _ache_. A part of his soul had been torn from him prior to the imprisonment and he felt the loss like a raw wound upon his heart.

As time passed, the ache grew stronger, until he could do nothing but curl inwards, grasping for the missing part of his soul.

When the warmth came, it came with startling suddenness. Filling him up with blessed relief, the warmth sank into his bones and soothed the ache. He clung to the sensation, clasping it close and refusing to let go.

Unfortunately – fate had other plans.

With an odd slanting sensation, he was freed from the prison of the ring. The jolt rocked him to the core.

Floating in a shadowy abyss, he observed what he could of his new surroundings and scowled at what he found. A bright cord tethered him to another consciousness. Rolling his eyes at this pathetic attempt at restraint, he took hold of the tether and yanked.

The pain crashed down on him, unlike anything he had ever experienced, every nerve lighting up with a fierce pain. He shook with barely concealed fury.

Separation was clearly off-limits.

Trying another tactic, he pushed himself to the limits of the tether and explored this new prison. Strangely, as he moved farther away – the ache in his heart returned.

Narrowing his eyes, he turned around and instead moved as close to the other being as possible.

With a nearly inaudible "pop", the tether locked him in place. Tendrils of light reached out and connected him more securely to the light. He curled closer and allowed the trespass upon his person.

Too late, he realized the trap. With a SNAP it closed its jaws around him. The tether pulsed and through it, he felt a wave of emotion.

At once he realized the terrible truth. His captors had split his soul in two. The other half of his soul, this other being he was now connected to, was everything he was not. The light to his darkness.

Without being told he knew separation from his other half in this world would inevitably corrupt him, both light and dark were required to maintain the balance of sanity.

The feelings were foreign, but he could not deny the truth. To reject his light would be to reject his own self.

Shrugging in defeat, he coiled around the light protectively.

 _Mine_

* * *

Ryou Bakura stared up at the shooting star and wished as hard as he could.

It was juvenile. It was childish. It was desperate.

He clasped his hands together and sent an entreaty to any god that might feel compelled to listen.

 _Save Me_

Ryou sagged and dragged himself to bed. He was foolish to think any god would listen.

For as long as Ryou could remember, he'd felt the poison in his soul, eating away at him with a tortuous slowness.

It had started simply enough as forgetfulness. The name of a friend or the last location of his keys. Later, it took his memories. He could no longer recall much of his life before his sixteenth year, almost a decade and a half, now lost.

He had a vague idea that he was going insane. A slow spiral into senselessness that would eventually leave him an empty shell. With a wince, he shoved the thought aside.

"Ryou"

Raising his head from his hands, the boy glanced at his father in the doorway and summoned up the ghost of a smile.

"Welcome home"

The elder Bakura frowned at this pale imitation of the son he had raised. Something was terribly wrong, but he didn't have the first clue as to what was wrong or how to stop it.

"I brought you a gift"

A small spark of interest. The gift was priceless, but for some reason, he felt strongly that it belonged with his son.

"From Egypt?"

"Yes, from the Valley of the Pharaohs"

Ryou peered at the box curiously. Taking it from his fathers' hands, the white-haired boy removed the lid. Nestled inside was a golden amulet in the shape of a circle, with dangling triangular appendages. It truly was beautiful.

He furrowed his brow.

"What is it?"

"The Millennium Ring"

Ryou gaped at looked at the golden artefact with new appreciation.

 _Father, I cannot accept this, it belongs in a museum!_

He should have said the words, should have handed the mysterious item back, but he could not. His hands reached for the item of their own accord.

The moment he touched it, his vision swam.

Black – everything was black. He could hear words mutely as if through a screen, but he had no awareness otherwise.

 _What… is this…_

"Who are you? You are not my son"

That was his father.

"I am Bakura"

His voice but not his voice. A frisson of fear. Someone had possessed his body.

Frantic he struggled to move, to flee. With some effort, he discovered he could "move" mentally by concentrating on the feeling of walking. He had managed to "walk" some distance when a harsh growl stopped him in his tracks. With a violent tug, he was pulled back. Reaching out his mental awareness he realized he was not alone. A powerful entity now shared his mind.

* * *

The spirit, now called Bakura, cast a compulsion of sleep upon the man who had dared to speak to him.

Taking in his surroundings he grunted with pleasure. This host had surprisingly luxurious accommodations. Now that he was returned, the next course of action was –

His thoughts came to a crash as he felt the ache return. Frantically, he sought the presence in his mind and pulled him back, rubbing himself, catlike, against him.

He felt confusion and fear, which cut his heart in a way he greatly disliked.

Soothing the presence proved difficult. After some dozen attempts, he surrendered and retreated from the body, allowing Ryou to take control.

Observing from a distant corner of the boys' mind - not too far as to reawaken the ache – Bakura scoffed as the boy fell to his knees and wept.

The connection throbbed with a mixture of emotion. Bakura suppressed a shout of frustration. Pushing himself to the side, he smiled in satisfaction as a transparent form of his body floated from the boy.

"Stop that." He commanded, wincing as a fresh blast of fear came from the connection.

"Stop – St – Sh - Shhhh" He knelt and awkwardly patted the boy on the back.

"I have finally gone insane!" Ryou wailed.

"Enough!" Bakura slapped Ryou flat across the face. Stunned, the boy looked at his companion.

"Who are you?"

"I am Bakura. I came from the ring"

Ryou looked at the artefact around his neck sceptically.

"It's true." His eyes narrowed, "It seems we are bound together. Therefore, you are mine. I will not allow you to come to harm"

Feeling as if he were in a dream, Ryou nodded.

"I am not insane?" He whispered.

Bakura barked a laugh.

"No more than I"

Ryou bit his lip,

"I wish that was more reassuring"

* * *

A/N: RxR!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: MxM time. Let me know if Marik vs Malik gets confusing. I will be using the pattern of Malik = light and Marik = dark.

%Marik to Malik%

%%Mailk to Mark%%

* * *

In the light of day, Malik Ishtar was a normal teenage boy – attending class at Domino High School, hanging out with his friends and enjoying the adoring looks of girls who couldn't get enough of his tanned skin and exotic features.

At night, however, he became something else entirely.

With the last rays of the setting sun casting a red hue across his apartment, Mailk latched himself into the special chair he had constructed specifically for use. Legs first, making sure the clasps were tight. Next, his arms, the last tightened with his teeth.

Malik took a deep breath and prepared himself for the change.

Like clockwork, the moment the sun disappeared from the horizon, his consciousness was forced to the side. A powerful energy filled his body and struggled against the restraints, an inhuman scream spilling from his mouth.

Distancing his mental awareness as much as possible, Malik curled into a ball and tried to ignore the struggles of the creature inhabiting his form. At the preprogrammed time the straps would relax, just as the sun rose again in the sky.

This was the curse of the Ishtar family. Through the ages, the curse was handed down from father to son. Never a woman – the curse favored the male line. Upon the death of the eldest male with Ishtar blood, the curse moved on to the next vessel. When a generation failed to produce a male, the curse went back through the tree to the nearest male relation, making it impossible to escape.

Once afflicted, the unfortunate victim became possessed by the spirits of the dead from sunset to sunrise. These ghosts of the past tried to use his body as a vessel to seek retribution on those who had wronged them. Men and women, young and old, ancient and recent. The only commonality of the phantoms was the urgency of their cries.

There was an ancient legend that had been passed down for generations – that a mysterious item held the key to breaking the curse.

Unknown to Malik Ishtar – he was about to find out that legend was in fact reality

* * *

It was a hot summer afternoon in Domino city as Malik Ishtar walked home from school awash in sweat. Nonplussed, Malik closed his eyes and stared up into the loving rays of the sun. Summer was his favorite time of year, as the time between sunset and sunrise was shortest.

Turning a corner, he bumped into a shape that blocked the path.

"Sorry"

A mumbled apology as Malik moved to the side – the shape moved to block him.

"Hey, what - "

His voice died in his throat as he looked up to see a tall man in robes, clearly of Egyptian origin. Eyes dark with kohl, a turban around his head. The man looked at him with an unblinking stare.

"Malik Ishtar"

The boy nodded, a trickle of fear making its way down his spine.

"The Millennium Rod calls to you,"

From the folds of the robe, the man drew out a golden artifact in the shape of a staff. Transfixed, Malik reached forward but was stopped as the man raised the item out of his reach.

"Wait. First, you must listen. While this item holds the potential for great evil, I have tested your mind, and find you worthy"

Suddenly the man was holding a large golden cross in his hand – Malik blinked, he had not seen the man move his hand. Moments later, he no longer cared.

Lowering the Millennium Rod, the mysterious stranger held it out for Malik to take. Trapped in a hypnotic trance, he reached out without hesitation. The metal was cool against his skin and sent tingles of electricity up his arms.

Raising his eyes to thank the man, Malik frowned at the empty street in front of him.

* * *

Strapped into the chair in his nightly ritual, with one small adjustment. Unwilling to let go of the rod, he kept it in his hand, taking the risk that a spirit would use it to damage his body.

Shadows lengthened and merged into the darkness of the room. Malik unconsciously tightened every muscle in his body and prepared to be expelled.

Nothing happened.

Confused, Malik checked the clock on the wall across from the chair – 9:52 pm. A chart printed next to the clock clearly showed sunset on this date as 9:48 pm. His heart beginning to beat with hope, Malik supressed his thoughts and waited.

At 10:15 pm he started to perspire with anxiety. At 10:45 pm, he began to relax. At 11:00 pm he stared with wonder at the sky. What had happened?

 **ACCEPT THE CONTRACT**

The robotic voice in his head trigged an involuntary clenching of his entire body.

 **ACCEPT THE CONTRACT**

"What? Contract?"

Malik's voice wavered. Never had a spirit attempted to communicate with him.

 **ACCEPT THE CONTRACT.**

 **FORM THE BOND.**

 **FULFILL THE COVENANT.**

 **ACCEPT THE CONTRACT.**

 **ACCEPT THE CONTRACT.**

As the voice repeated the demand, a surge of electricity traveled up his arm, from where he still held the Millennium Rod.

"The rod? The rod – the rod is the key to the curse? I can break the curse!" His voice rose as the excitement and adrenaline surged through his veins.

 **ACCEPT THE CONTRACT**

"I accept!"

* * *

He was born to darkness. A yami. One half of a single being. Yami and Hikari. Light and Dark.

Fragments of knowledge filtered into his awareness.

Malik. He was Malik.

He was Malik and yet he was not Malik.

He was **Marik**.

The name satisfied him.

Stretching out, the newly born yami sought out his hikari. Like a dog on the trail of a scent, Marik followed a rope of light attached to his form.

At the end of the rope, a ball of light so vibrant it burned his eyes while still drawing him closer. The instant he touched it, he felt the mind of his partner.

Yearning for the other, Marik called out. A feeling of utter terror overwhelmed him, and he saw the rope of light darken in response. Malik's terror.

* * *

A flash of light so bright it blinded him. Then – a tearing. Ripping him apart. Screams bounced off the walls in a continuous echo.

As soon as it started, it was over. He felt different, lighter. As if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Panting with exertion, Malik jumped as the restraints released. 4:53 am – sunrise.

Before he could rise and face the day, a strange feeling caught his attention. Closing his eyes, he was shocked to see a bright cord of light.

%My leash.%

The voice in his head caused a flurry of activity, as Malik reached to buckle himself back into the chair before the ghost possessed him.

%Not a ghost%

Hysterical laughter echoing in his head.

Malik froze. The voice trailed away, and he had the distinct feeling of someone rifling through his thoughts. It was incredibly unnerving.

"What are you?"

He heard what he swore was a snicker.

%I am you%


	4. Chapter 4

Yugi Moto stroked the Millennium Puzzle with lidded eyes and held on to the feeling of pleasure that thrummed through him. Yami seemed to enjoy when he touched the puzzle; as if in touching the golden pyramid he touched the spirit himself.

A glance at the clock reminded Yugi that he couldn't remain in bed all day – even if a part of him dearly wanted to with Yami curled around his thoughts so warm and strong.

With a resigned sigh, Yugi rose from his bed and thanked the gods that it was summer break, he couldn't imagine going to school today.

 _I need to talk to someone._

Joey and Anzu were too biased – they had already expressed some concern about the spirit of the puzzle. Seto would undoubtedly think him crazy, even if he had counted Seto Kaiba among his close friends, which he did not.

That left Malik and Ryou.

Yugi pulled his phone from his pocket and found Ryou's number.

TO: RYOU

MESSAGE: Hey, u busy? I want u to meet some1

Yugi did not expect an immediate response, so was surprised when his phone buzzed seconds after he had sent the message.

TO: YUGI

MESSAGE: Me too. My place, 5 pm?

* * *

There was a time, back before the madness that had consumed his life, when Ryou Bakura had not believed in magic.

Now, cuddled against Bakura beneath a heaping pile of blankets, he was certain magic did exist. How else could the Millennium Ring have brought such joy into his life so suddenly? With a bittersweet smile, Ryou resolved to enjoy each moment of his life to the fullest before the madness that had haunted him for so long erased this moment from his mind. With the resolution solidified, Ryou turned and poked the semi-transparent form of his partner

"'Kura"

Bakura's eyes opened immediately and sought his own. Ryou felt hands curling over his waist, tugging him closer in a protective gesture that warmed his heart, even as he recognized it as instinctual, not intentional.

"What do **you** want?" Bakura said, narrowing his eyes. Ryou felt irritation fill him along with the knowledge that the spirit had been denied true rest for millennia and was not happy about being interrupted.

"Gods. I'm sorry – I didn't know. I just want to remember this," Ryou stuttered.

He must have looked appropriately penitent, for Bakura glared daggers at him but then closed his eyes and returned to his long-denied rest.

Ryou smiled and a memory rose, unbidden.

 _A striking woman with white hair looked at him with love shining in her eyes, her cheek pressed against a pillow. 'Hey Ry,' she whispered and smiled so radiantly it touched his heart._

Ryou's mind stuttered to a halt and grasped desperately at the memory. He could remember his mother's face. Tears filled his eyes as he replayed the memory in his head over and over, cherishing the sights and sounds.

 _How…_

A buzz on his hip pulled Ryou back into reality. The text made him smile – Yugi was open-minded enough to believe the remarkable events that had happened last night. The message sent, Ryou struggled from the mound of blankets, soothing Bakura as a shock of warning entered his mind.

%%I'm just going to check on Father. What will I say to him?%%

%He will not remember, light%

Ryou's shoulders drooped as he felt a weight being lifted from him at the message. It would be difficult enough for Yugi to accept Bakura – and Yugi hadn't been knocked unconscious!

* * *

The doorbell rang and Ryou's pulse sped up with anxiety. Surely Yugi would understand - innocent Yugi with his child-like love of games, who still believed in all sorts of paranormal phenomena. Pausing a moment to gather his courage, Ryou pulled the doorknob and opened his mouth to welcome his friend – but froze when he saw the golden pyramid around Yugi's neck.

Yugi seemed to have the same reaction, staring open-mouthed at the Millennium Ring – the pieces clicking together in his mind at the similarity between the items.

"Where did your puzzle come from?"

"Where did you get that necklace?"

They spoke at the same time, then laughed in unison. Ryou opened the door further to allow Yugi to enter and gestured for him to sit on the couch.

"You first," Yugi offered, accommodating as always.

"My father brought this from Egypt. It is called the Millennium Ring" Ryou held the ring in his hands with a gentle expression.

"How about you, Yugi? Seeing it again I notice your puzzle looks just like my ring"

Yugi grinned and held the puzzle in his hands.

"Grandpa gave it to me – it's also from Egypt."

Something clicked in Ryou's brain – the mysterious changes in Yugi lately that coincided with his completion of the puzzle. Glancing at his friend with a sly look, Ryou took the plunge.

"Say, Yugi… when you completed the puzzle… did you meet someone?"

Yugi's jaw dropped.

"How did you know!?"

Ryou let out a breath he did not realize he had been holding.

"I did too!"

The two friends stared at each other, the realization slowly entering their minds. Without needing to say the words, each closed their eyes and called upon their other halves to meet.

==Yami, can you take over, there's someone I'd like you to meet==

%%'Kura – I apologize for waking you again, but I need you to take over%%


End file.
